Sisters
by Mael-kun
Summary: Et si les membres de la GdM avaient de sœurs ? Aomine Kassie, Kise Hayama, Kuroko Akemy et Akashi Lei sont amies et elles reviennent d'Angleterre pour vivre avec leurs frères respectifs. Amour, amitié, basket et rivalité. [Fond d'AkaKuro]
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve pour ma première fiction !**

 **Imaginez si les joueurs de la GdM avaient des sœurs qui rentraient d'Angleterre pour vivre avec eux !?**

 **J'ai pris quelques libertés, par exemple par rapport au caractère d'Aomine après le collège mais c'est pour la bonne cause**

 **On se retrouve à la fin !**

* * *

Aomine Daiki était à l'aéroport à 8h00 du matin. Bordel on avait pas idée de se lever aussi tôt mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause, aujourd'hui sa sœur revenait après 3 ans passé en Angleterre. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il adorait sa petite soeur. Il vit les premiers passagers arriver et chercha aussitôt sa sœur. Il la trouva facilement au milieu de la foule, en même temps une touffe de cheveux bleus ça ne passait pas inaperçu.

"-Dai-chhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !"

Apparemment elle aussi l'avait remarquée. Elle se jetais sur son frère.

"-Kassie ! Bordel ça fait une éternité !"

Il détailla sa sœur. Ses cheveux bleus foncés mi-long et sa mèche rouge sang ne pasait définitivement pas inaperçu. Elle avait également grandi, d'au moins 10 centimètres c'est 3 dernières années.

"-T'as changé Kass !  
-Toi aussi putain !  
-Ton langage !  
-La ferme  
-Tsss"

Elle lui tira la langue avant de sourire. Il attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie en lançant, au passage, des regards noirs au quelques gars qui reluquaient sa sœur. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle mais c'était SA sœur, pas question qu'il laisse n'importe qui l'approcher. Il marchèrent jusqu'à 'sa' maison et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent et Kassie hoqueta de surprise. La maison était grande, très grande. Il y avait un salon et une cuisine spacieuse, quatre grande chambres, une salle de bain et un jardin où son frère avit déjà installé un panier de basket.

"-Putain c'est grand ! C'est toi qui paye ?  
-Nan c'est les vieux. Et puis on est en coloc.  
-En coloc ?  
-Ouais  
-Avec qui ?  
-Tetsu, un mec de mon collège et sa soeur  
-Bonjour  
-Ho putain d'où tu sort Tetsu ?  
-J'étais là depuis le début"

Kassie rigolais, il lui rappelais vaguement quelqu'un.

"-T'as pas eu peur toi Kassie ?  
-L'habitude  
-L'habitude ? De quoi ?  
-T'occupe. Enchanté Testu-kun, je sui Aomine Kassie  
-Kuroko Tetsuya.  
-Bordel je le savais !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu savais Kassie-san ?  
-Rien rien"

Un sourire diabolique se formait sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça elle allait être la coloc d'Akemy. Elle riait déjà en imaginant la tête de sa meilleure amie quand elle se rendrait compte de ça. Elle arrivait le lendemain, elle avait hâte. Elle rangea ses affaires avant d'aller manger avec son frère et Tetsuya au Maji Burger. L'après-midi se passa normalement même si son frère lui posait une tonne de question sur sa vie en Angleterre. Elle mis son réveil et se couchait, tôt. L'avion d'Akemy arrivait à 7 heure 30 et elle voulait être réveillée quand elle arriverais.

* * *

Akemy était assise dans son avion. Elle était entrain d'attérir. En sortant de l'avion elle chercha son frère du regard avant de se rappeler que chercher un Kuroko dans une foule était encore plus difficile que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Elle soupira et sortit son téléphone.

"-Akemy ?  
-Tetsuya ! T'es où ?  
-Devant l'aéroport  
-Ok. J'arrive 'tit frère"

Elle entendit son frère soupirer avant de raccrocher et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle remarqua son frère adossé à la porte vitrée et le rejoint.

"-Yo !  
-Bonjour. Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?  
-Ça va et toi ?  
-Bien.  
-On y va ?  
-Oui. Suis moi."

Elle le suit en étant replongé dans ses pensées. Elle se revoyais trois jour avant entourée d'Hayama, de Lei et de Kassie. Elle s'était données rendez-vous dans un parc près de leur ancien collège pour passer une dernière journée toutes ensemble à Londre. Vers 20 heures elles étaient toutes rentrées chez elles sauf Kassie, sa meilleure amis qui était venu chez elle. Les deux filles avaient continués à parler de leurs retour au Japon avant qu'elle ne reparte, 2 heures après. Plongée dans ses pensée elle n'avait pas vu le trajet jusqu'à son nouveau "chez elle" passer. Elle admira la façade de la maison.

"-C'est grand putain !  
-Ton langage s'il te plait Akemy-chan  
-Ho c'est bon"

Elle entra et resta figée. Sur le canapé du salon se trouvait une Kassie souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

"-Bienvenue chère coloc  
-Qu'est-ce que... ?"

Elle mit quelques seconde avant de sortir de sa transe pour afficher un immense sourire et sauta dans les bras de l'autre adolescente. Aomine, qui venait juste de se réveiller, et Kuroko observèrent la scène sans rien comprendre.

"-Kassie c'était quoi ça ?, demanda le frère de celle-ci  
-Bah quoi ? Je suis juste contente de revoir voir ma meilleure amie !  
-Akemy-chan tu connais Aomine-san ?, s'étonna le bleu clair  
-Bien sûr !"

Les deux garçons étaient encore en état de "choc" et elles leurs expliquèrent alors qu'elle s'étaient rencontrées au collège et qu'après un peu moins de trois ans passées ensemble elles étaient devenues meilleures amies. Une fois les explications terminées ils allèrent, de nouveau, manger au Maji Burger. Akemy fit la grimace quand son frère commanda un milk-shake à la vanille ce qui arracha un petit rire à Kassie qui se transforma en soupir en voyant sa meilleure amie et son frère se livrer à un "concours de bouffe". Une fois rentrés Akemy rengea ses affaires, avec l'aide de l'autre fille avant de se diriger vers le terrain de street-basket qui se trouvait juste à côté de chez elles, suivies par leurs frères. Une lutte "fille VS garçons" s'était engagée. et la match se termina sur une égalité parfaite, 62 partout. Une fois rentrés il passèrent à la douche avant de se coucher.

* * *

Hayama soupira. Elle était épuisée par son voyage. Il était 18 heure quand elle sortit enfin de l'avion. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son _frère_. Malheureusement pour elle, il était entouré d'une foule de fille immense. Elle soupira de nouveau.

"-Bougez de là ! Laissez passez !, cria-t-elle."

Elle arriva non sans peine à côté de son _frère_ qui sourit en l'apercevant. Elle se plaça à ses côté.

"-Que celles qui veulent perdre la vie restent ici, les autres, oust, laissez le tranquille !  
-T'es qui toi ?, lui répondit une fille"

Hayama lui lança un regard noir.

"-Sa sœur ? T'as un problème ? Dégage si tu tiens un minimum à la vie !"

La foule s'en alla en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et elle soupira, encore.

"-Elles sont chiante tes fans Ryo-chan  
-Je sais, désolé soeurette"

Le blond sourit et entraina sa _sœur_ vers une voiture. Ils entrèrent dedans et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente avant d'en enrouler une mèche autours de son doigt tandis que la voiture démarrait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait jouer avec ses cheveux. L'adolescente lui ressemblait beaucoup, les mêmes cheveux, le même air constamment joyeux. Il continua de jouer avec la mèche de cheveux.

"-Papa ne sera pas là ce soir, on sera seuls avec maman, ça va aller ?  
-Ce n'est pas ma mère !  
-Calme toi.. Je vais lui dire que tu es fatiguée et que tu veux te reposer sans être dérangée, ça te va ?  
-Oui, merci"

En même temps ce n'était pas forcément faux. À peine arriver Hayama fila dans sa chambre. Son _frère_ la rejoint peu de temps après. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle, et elle vint se caler dans ses bras.

"-Ma mère me manque Ryo-chan..  
-Je sais, je sais."

Ils restèrent comme ça une heure, durant laquelle Hayama se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait 10 ans quand un certain Kise Ryota commençait à se faire connaitre. Pourquoi cet homme portait le même nom de famille qu'elle ? Elle avait demandé à son père. Il avait été honnête, Ryota était son fils, mais avec une autre femme. Sa mère compris peu de temps après et elle et son père décidèrent de divorcer. Hayama en avait toujours voulu à cette femme, encore aujourd'hui, parce que, selon elle, c'était à cause d'elle que ses parents s'étaient séparés. Elle était allé voir son demi-frère quelques jours après et lui avait expliqué le situation. Ce dernier avait aidé la jeune fille à se remettre du divorce et était en peu de temps devenu son confident. Elle ne le considérait pas comme son demi-frère mais plutôt comme son frère. Malheureusement, un an après sa mère partait en Angleterre et ils ne purent plus se voir autrement que par Skype. Sa mère était morte il y a peu et Hayama était donc revenue vivre au Japon. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

"-Ne pleure pas Hayamacchi  
-Je suis désolée.."

Ça faisait à peine un jour qu'elle était rentrée et elle avait déjà une crise de larme, elle se sentait faible. Elle sécha ses pleurs et retrouva son éternel sourire.

"-Merci Ryo-chan  
-Toujours là."

Elle s'endormit peu de temps après.

* * *

Lei soupira en sortant de l'aéroport. Son frère n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir, il avait simplement envoyé une voiture la récupérer. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient se voir mais presque. Elle s'assit sur le siège arrière et lus le mot qu'on lui avait laissé.

 **"-Je n'ai pas pu venir à cause d'une affaire personnelle. Je t'attendrais à la maison."**

Génial. Même pas un désolé. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle se retrouva devant une maison immense. Elle descendit de la voiture et remercia le chauffeur avant de rentrer. Elle vit que son frère attendait assis sur un fauteuil. Elle se dirigeais vers lui.

"-Bonjour Seijuro-kun  
-Lei."

 _Toujours aussi poli à ce que je vois._

"-Assied toi.  
-Non merci"

Elle vit son frère lever les yeux au ciel. En même temps il aurait dû s'en douter, sa "chère" petite sœur détestait les ordres et elle savait très bien que c'en était un.

"-Ta chambre est au premier étage, troisième porte à droite, la salle de bain se trouve en face. Le reste tu trouveras par toi même. Ton uniforme t'attends dans ta chambre  
-Okay frérot"

Akashi soupira, elle avait le don de l'énerver avec son insolence mais, à part ça, il l'aimait bien. Lei quant à elle regardais son frère avec un sourire moqueur. Elle ramassa ses affaires et monta dans sa chambre avant de ranger ses affaires, enfin, ranger est un bien grand mot, elle se contenta de jeter ses affaires dans l'armoire et de mettre ses livres, ainsi que quelques CD, en vrac dans la bibliothèque. Elle entreprit ensuite de décorer sa chambre, la jugeant trop impersonnelle. Elle s'y était attendu et avait donc imprimé une tonne de photo et emporté ses posters. En quelques secondes les murs se retrouvèrent remplis de poster de basket ainsi que de photos de ses joueurs préférés, de Londres, la ville où elle avait grandi, de sa famille, de ses amies et de son équipe de basket de collège. Elle fit ensuite le tour de l'immense maison. Elle mangea seule, vers 23 heures, avant d'aller se coucher. La rentrée était dans moins d'une semaine et elle devait se remettre du décalage horaire. Oui oui, en se couchant à 23 heures et en se levant à 9 heures. En même temps Lei n'avait jamais eu besoin de dormir beaucoup.

* * *

 **Heeeey ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'aime beaucoup l'idée de mettre Akemy/Kassie/Tetsuya/Aomine en coloc, ça peut être interréssant pour la suite (enfin ce n'est que mon avis)**

 **C'est un peu galère avec les noms puisque étant frères et sœurs, ils ont les mêmes mais bon.**

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeey !**

 **Le deuxième chapitre est enfin arrivé !**

 **On se retrouve à le fin**

* * *

Kassie se réveilla à 7 heure précise. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, pas question d'être en retard. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, n'y trouvant, comme elle le pensait ni son frère, ni Akemy.

"-Salut Tetsu-kun !  
-Bonjour Aomine-san. As-tu bien dormi ?  
-Oui merci, et toi ?  
-Oui."

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant l'autre boire tranquillement son.. Son quoi d'ailleurs ? Son milk-shake ? Sérieusement ? À cette heure là ? Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et se prépara un café et un morceau de pain beurré qu'elle engloutis en moins d'une minute. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, attrapa ses affaires et fila à la douche. Elle se douche, s'habilla et se maquilla (légèrement) avant d'aller réveiller les deux autres. Elle commença par entrer dans la chambre de son frère. Elle ouvrit les rideau d'un coup et Aomine grimaça à cause du soleil.

"-Bordel tu fou quoi Kassie ? Referme ça !  
-Pas question ! On a cours, debout maintenant.  
-Tu me le paiera"

Elle ne put retenir un léger rire tandis qu'il se levait. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

"-Kass ! Dégage tu me fais mal  
-Pas temps que tu ne sera pas levée Akemy-chan"

Elle se fit dégager par un coup de pied de la part de la bleu clair. Akemy se leva en soupirant tandis que Kassie ressortait de la chambre. Une fois tout le monde prêt ils sortirent.

"-Dai-chan tu es dans le même lycée qu'Akemy-chan !?  
-Ouais, répondit-il  
-Je te préviens, si tu touche un seul cheveux d'Akemy-chan je te tue.  
-Je suis pas comme ça"

Elle faillit exploser de rire mais se retint. Il partirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs lycée respectifs. Kaijo pour Kassie, Seirin pour Tetsuya et Too pour Daiki et Akemy. La journée se passait bien pour Kassie (et pour Akemy qui séchait avec Daiki). Elle allait sortir du lycée quand elle remarque une, non deux, touffe blondes. Elle se dirigea vers elles.

* * *

BIP BIP BIP  
Hayama eu envie de balancer son portable mais n'en fit rien. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa une pomme et remonta en vitesse pour ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que sa belle-mère. Une fois qu'elle eu finit de manger elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pris sa douche avant de s'habiller. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Une fois prête elle attendit son frère devant sa chambre, adossée au mur bien qu'il n'aillent pas dans le même lycée. Il allait à Kaijo et elle à Seirin mais le blond avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Il sortir 5 minutes après. Il se dirigèrent vers le lycée de l'adolescente en parlant de tout et de rien. Son frère repartit après lui avoir fait un méga-câlin à la Kise.

"-A tout à l'heure Hayamacchi  
-A plus Ryo-chan, je passe te chercher"

Son frère partit, elle se dirigea vers la liste de répartition des classes. 2nd3. Elle parcourut les noms des gens de sa classe et un retint son attention. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko. Akemy.

 **"Le frère d'Akemy-chan ? Décidemment le monde est bien petit"** se dit-elle.

Elle se dirigea donc vers sa classe déterminée à faire la connaissance du frère de son amie. Elle le remarqua directement malgré son manque de présence certain.

"-Kuroko Tetsuya ?, demanda-t-elle  
-Oui. Tu es ?  
-Kise Hayama, une amie de ta soeur  
-Tu est la soeur de Kise-kun ?  
-Tu connais mon frère ?  
-Oui."

Elle lui sourit et s'assit à côté de lui. La matinée passa rapidement mais elle eu le temps de faire connaissance avec le jeune homme.

"-Je pense m'inscrire au club de basket et toi ?  
-Moi aussi. Kise-san fait du basket elle aussi ?  
-Oui, un peu.  
-Ça te dirai de jouer un match un de ces quatre ?  
-Bien sur ! Désolé je dois y aller mais je te tiens au courant., lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner  
-D'accord."

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et partit en direction du lycée de son frère. Elle s'appraitait à partir après avoir "récupéré" son frère quand une voix l'interpella.

"-Ho it's Hayama-chan ! Hello girl ! What are you doing here ? _(Ho c'est Hayama-chan ! Salut meuf ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?)_  
-Kassie-chan ! I'm with my brother and you ? _(Kassie-chan ! Je suis avec mon frère et toi ?)_  
-It's my school. _(C'est mon lycée)_  
-Repasse Jap c'est plus simple  
-Ouais ! Putain ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu !  
-T'exagère, à peine une semaine.  
-Peut-être mais avant on se voyait tout les jours ! En plus je me tape deux excités et deux fantômes à la maison.  
-Deux excités ? Deux fantômes ?  
-Dai-chan, Akemy-chan et Tetsu-kun, son frère  
-Tu vis avec Akemy-chan et son frère ?  
-Ouais, Tetsu-kun était un ami de Dai-chan au collège du coup ils se sont mis en coloc  
-Attends t'as bien dit Tetsu-kun ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Il est dans mon lycée !  
-Really ? _(Vraiment ?)_  
-Yes _(Oui*)_ "

Hayama entendit son frère tousser. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse.

"-Hayamacchi je suis désolé de t'interrompre en pleine discutions avec ton amie mais on doit y aller  
-Ha oui c'est vrai désolé. A plus Kassie-chan !  
-Bye girl _(Au revoir miss)_ "

Hayama et son frère rentrèrent chez eux. La blonde monta faire ses devoirs avant de redescendre pour manger.

* * *

Lei se réveilla à 7 heure 30 et descendit manger. Elle but au moins un litre de café (il fallait au moins ça pour qu'elle reste éveillée toute le journée, s'étant couchée vers 3 heures du matin) et mangea une demi baguette. Elle remonta, se doucha et s'habilla, attrapa son sac et suivit son frère jusqu'au lycée en trainant les pieds. Elle entra mais voulu aussitôt ressortir, elle n'aimait pas vraiment le lycée. Bon elle ne le détestait pas non plus comme Akemy mais si elle avait pu choisir elle ne serait pas venu. La pensée de son amie la fit sourire. Elle l'imaginait bien sécher même le jour de la rentrée. Elle vérifia la liste des classes et vit qu'elle était avec son frère. Elle soupira. C'était définitivement un complot. Non content de se le coltiner chez elle, elle devait aussi le supporter en cours. Elle aimait bien son frère mais traîner en permanence avec lui et ses ordres 'absolus' ne l'enchantait pas spécialement. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et s'installa tout au fond essayant d'être le plus éloigné possible de son "chiant de frère", comme elle l'appelait. La matinée se déroula plutôt bien même si elle avait déjà deux envies de meurtre, sur deux filles de sa classe qui se moquaient d'elle et de ses cheveux rouges (TOTALEMENT NATURELS) en pensant qu'elle ne les entendraient pas. À la sortie, elle attendit son frère (parce qu'elle était obligée si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver comme cible des ciseaux de celui-ci pas parce qu'elle le voulait)

"-Seijuro-kun ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu vas dans quel club ?  
-Celui de basket. Toi aussi je me trompe ?  
-Ouais moi aussi, soupira-t-elle"

Le trajet se passa presque silencieusement. De retour chez elle, elle ne pu résister à l'envie d'embêter son frère et se dirigea donc vers sa chambre. Elle allait entrer quand elle entendit une conversation (sûrement téléphonique puisque personne n'était présent dans la maison à part eux deux)

"-Oui, bientôt 1 an ... Qu'on se voit ? Oui pourquoi pas, quand ? ... Où ? ... Très bien. Je t'aime*"

Wait ! Son frère venait de dire "je t'aime" ? Elle n'avait pas rêver !? À qui avait-il bien pu dire ça ?

Elle s'éloigna un peu et attendit que son frère sorte. Elle se glissa alors dans la chambre. Sur la table de nuit elle remarque son téléphone portable. Génial. Elle l'attrapa. Le code ? Merde, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle essaya la date de naissance de son frère. 2012. Erreur. Celle de son père ? 1508. Erreur. Elle soupira. Elle allait abandonné mais une idée lui vint et elle entra sa propre date de naissance, après tout son frère tenait beaucoup à elle même s'il ne le montrait pas, et personne ne penserait donc qu'il à utiliser la date de naissance de sa sœur comme code. 2003. Bingo !

Elle sourit et ouvrit le journal d'appel. Elle recopia le numéro sur son portable et l'enregistra sous le nom de "L'inconnu de Sei". Elle reposa le téléphone de son frère et ressortit de la chambre de l'adolescent pour se diriger vers la sienne. Elle alluma son ordinateur et alla sur 'Page jaune' elle tapa le numéro mais ne trouva rien. Elle eu alors l'idée d'envoyer ce numéro à ses amies, après tout avec leur immense carnet d'adresse ainsi que celui de leurs frères peut-être connaitraient-elles ce numéro. Elle tapa le message avant d'aller se coucher. Avant de s'endormir elle murmura "Seijuro-kun, je saurais."

* * *

*Bon je suis pas débile, je sais que vous savez ce que veut dire "Yes" mais bon..

*Je vois très mal Akashi sortir un 'Je t'aime' à quelqu'un mais on va dire que c'est la magie des fictions xD

 **Hellooooooow c'est encore moi !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire (même si je me suis choquée toute seule avec le '** ** _Je t'aime_** **' mdr)**

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**LE CHAPITRE 3 EST ENFIN ARRIVÉ**  
 **On se retrouve à la fin ^^**

* * *

L'entraînement du club de basket allait commencer. Leur coach, Aida Riko, les plaça en ligne et leur demanda de retirer leur T-shirt. Son frère n'aurait jamais accepté ça, sachant que la salle était composé uniquement de garçon (sauf Riko). La blonde s'exécuta en souriant, dévoilant sa généreuse poitrine moulée dans une brassière de sport. (Nez en sang de la part de 90% des adolescents présent). Riko fût impressionnée par ses capacités physiques ainsi que par celles de Kagami. Tout se passa normalement et la coach organisa un match ancien VS nouveau. Hayama enchaina les paniers improbables et les trois points pendant que Kagami dunkait aidé par les passes "magiques" de Kuroko. Tout le monde était bluffé et alors qu'ils parlaient du match qu'ils venaient de jouer la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes, bien connues de l'adolescente (et de Kuroko).

* * *

Ça faisait deux jours que les cours avaient repris. Durant ce peu de temps, Kassie était devenu amie avec Kise Ryota, qui était venu la voir après qu'il l'ai vu discuter avec sa sœur. Le premier entrainement de l'équipe de basket avait lieu en fin d'après-midi mais son ami avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent au lycée Seirin avant. Elle l'avait suivi en râlant un peu au début (à vrai dire c'était surtout à cause des fans du mannequin qui ne cessaient de le coller). A peine arrivé au lycée, Kise s'était dirigé vers le gymnase, Kassie à sa suite. A peine entré (et après s'être débarrassé de ses fans) Kise s'était dirigé vers le colocataire de la jeune fille. Il lui proposa de rejoindre l'équipe de Kaijo mais le bleuté refusa. Après que Kise ai défié (et battu) un garçon roux, Kagami Taiga, ils allaient s'en aller mais elle fut interrompu par une voix, qu'elle connaissait bien.

"-Kassie-chan ! You are here ? _(Kassie-chan ! Tu es là ?)_  
-Yes, I'm here. I have follow Kise-kun. Is it your school ? _(Hayama-chan. Oui, je suis là. J'ai suivi Kise-kun. C'est ton lycée ?)_  
-Yes. But... I will not let you go like this ! _(Oui. Mais... Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça !)_  
-You want a match !? _(Tu veux un match !?)_  
-Yes _(Oui.)_  
-Okay ! Ready ? _(Okay ! Prête ?)_  
-Always* _(Toujours !)_ "

Kassie attrapa un ballon sur le sol et se mit à dribbler. Hayama se tenait devant elle, les jambes légèrement pliées. Kassie s'élança et feinta à la vitesse de l'éclair mais la blonde ne se laissa pas faire et réussi, tant bien que mal, à intercepter la balle et s'élança vers le panier. Elle lança mais fut contré par la bleutée qui alla dunker. Hayama ramassa le ballon, fonça vers le panier avant de s'arrêter net et de lancer un trois points. Tout se passa très vite si bien qu'aucun des joueurs présents n'eut le temps de réaliser se qu'il se passait.

"-Pas mal !, lâcha Hayama  
-Toi aussi t'es pas trop mauvaise., répondit la bleue  
-Mais c'est des monstres ces filles !, chuchota Furihata  
-Tu joues bien sœurette, lança Kise"

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres des deux filles.

"-I go ! _(J'y vais)_ , dit Kassie  
-Bye, see you later girl _(Bye, à plus tard miss)_ , lança la bleue avec un sourire  
-See you later _(A plus tard)_

Kise et Kassie retournèrent à Kaijo

"-Au fait je n'ai pas demandé, depuis quand Kassiecchi connait Hayamacchi  
-Elle était dans le même collège que moi  
-Ho je vois. En tout cas j'ai bien aimé vous voir jouer  
-Pareil pour moi"

L'entrainement se passa bien. Lors du match d'entrainement Kassie vit Kise réaliser le même dunk qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt lors du match contre Hayama.

"-C'était quoi ça Ryo-kun ?  
-J'ai bien aimé ton dunk donc j'ai décidé de le reprendre  
-Copieur !?  
-A peine"

Elle rit devant l'attitude enfantine du blond qui lui tirait la langue.

* * *

Son frère et Kassie avaient insisté pour qu'elle aille en cours (dans le cours hein, pas juste dans le lycée) même si elle aurait très bien pu s'en passer.

"-Dai-chaaaaaaaaaaaan me laisse pas seule s'il-te-plaiiiiiiiit  
-J'ai pas envie de venir, tu te démerde ! C'est toi qui as dit aux autres que t'y allait  
-S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Me laisse pas toute seule, je vais mourir d'ennui !  
-Tch ! Bon d'accord  
-Merciiiiiiii"

Elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait trainé en cours. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler et n'avaient pas leurs téléphones. Akemy regrettait déjà d'être là. Elle déchira un morceau de sa feuille.

 **Dai-chan tu viens à l'entrainement ce soir !?**

Elle attendit que la prof ai le dos tourné pour lancer la boulette de papier sur la tête du bleuté qui dormait à moitié la tête dans les bras. Aomine grogna et regarda la boule de papier avec un sourire sadique. Il lui renvoyait.

 **J'ai quoi en retour ?**

Elle le regardais qui affichait toujours son sourire.

 **-Mon respect !?**  
 **-Nul !**  
 **-Tch ! Tu veux quoi Ahomine ?**  
 **-Tu viens avec moi après l'entrainement !**  
 **-Okay okay**

Bon ça va j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, le connaissant..., pensa-t-elle  
La sonnerie retentit et Akemy rangea ses affaires tandis qu'Aomine l'attendait.

"-On va bouffer ?, lui dit-il  
-Ouaip. On va où ?  
-Le toit bien sûr !  
-Okay ! Let's go !"

Ils se dirigèrent vers le toit et y montèrent. Il mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Aomine tenta à plusieurs reprise de manger ce que sa coloc avait préparé mais sans jamais y arriver. N'ayant pas cours après ils purent profiter de l'après-midi avant l'entrainement. Ils s'y rendirent mais personne ne semblait remarquer Akemy. L'adolescente soupirait, elle aurait dû le savoir. Heureusement Aomine intervint à sa place.

"-Et sinon vous avez pas l'impression que vous oubliez quelqu'un  
-Non pas que je sache, répondit Wakamatsu (en criant évidemment)  
-Et Akemy-chan ?  
-Mais c'est une fille, en plus elle est trop faible  
-QUI EST TROP FAIBLE ?"

Aomine serra légèrement les dents. Si la sœur et le frère étaient pareil quand ils étaient en colère Wakamatsu allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il ne pu réprimer un petit sourire.

"-Toi, dit simplement le numéro 6  
-Très bien. Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à un petit un contre un ?  
-Bien sûr que non  
-Bien. Dai-chan tu peux lui passer le ballon s'il te plait ?"

Aomine s'exécuta avec un sourire pendant que le blond murmurait quelque chose à propos du fait qu'il était débile de lui laisser l'avantage et que ça allait être trop simple. Il se mit à dribbler et passa Akemy qui ne bougea pas, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était arriver devant le panier. Akemy n'avait toujours pas bougé. A peine le ballon eut-il quitté les mains de l'adolescent que la bleutée se trouvait devant lui et le contra. Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Avec la même vitesse elle s'élança et atteint l'autre bout du terrain. Elle réalisa un magnifique trois points, récupéra le ballon, et se replaça face à l'autre joueur. Elle le passa sans difficulté et marqua de nouveau. Personne n'en revenait à part Aomine qui se contentait de suivre la scène un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Après sa victoire l'adolescente retourna à côté de lui. Il ne put se retenir de narguer son coéquipier.

"-Tu disait donc que qui était trop faible ?  
-La ferme Aho ! C'était un coup de chance !  
-Un coup de chance ? Deux paniers, un coup de chance ? Assume ta défaite. En même temps ça ne m'étonne pas Akemy-chan a le même niveau que moi, presque  
-Bientôt ne t'inquiète pas, se contenta de répondre la bleutée"

L'entrainement se poursuivit sans autre incident à part les piques qu'Aomine lançait à Wakamatsu.

"-Le respect pour les sempais tu connais Aho ?  
-Le quoi ?"

Les deux bleutés étaient repartis après l'entrainement, Aomine complimentant Akemy sur son jeu, à croire qu'il la draguait. Peut-être était-ce le cas après tout mais la plus petite ne semblait pas le voir comme ça.

"-Tu voulais aller où ?, lui demanda-t-elle  
-J'en sais rien, on traîne un peu  
-D'acc"

Elle lui sourit. Ils marchèrent un bon moment, s'arrêtèrent sur un terrain de street basket, firent quelques paniers, mangèrent une glace avant de rentrer.

"-C'était cool, on se refera ça un de ces quatre Dai-chan !?  
-Ouaip !"

* * *

Lei était dans le gymnase, il n'y avait encore personne. L'entrainement commençait dans 1 heure mais elle préférait commencer à s'entrainer avant puisque son frère avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe. Elle fit rebondir le ballon quelques instants avant de tenter un trois point. Rentré. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi douée qu'Akemy pour les trois points mais elle réussissait presque tous ses tirs. Elle s'entraina encore un peu avant que les autres n'arrivent. L'entrainement se passa normalement, bien qu'un peu plus dur que celui de son collège mais elle s'en doutait. Elle attendit que tout le monde se soit douché et changé pour y aller, continuant de s'entraîner en attendant. Elle se doucha à son tour et se changea avant de sortir. Son frère lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il ne l'attendait pas pour rentrer. Elle, elle était obligé de l'attendre mais pas lui. Lei soupira. Elle repéra un gars de l'équipe de basket assis un peu plus loin.

"-Salut ! T'es Akashi Lei c'est ça ?, lui demanda-t-il en la rejoignant  
-Oui. Kotaro Hayama ?  
-Ouais !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je voulais te raccompagner, je vais pas laisser une fille rentrer toute seule aussi tard !  
-Aussi tard ? Il est à peine 19 heures. Et puis je sais me défendre., protesta la rousse même si elle appréciait l'initiative  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vraiment.  
-Pas grave, je te raccompagne quand même Akashi-san !  
-Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle"

Le joueur de Rakuzan afficha un sourire satisfait et marcha à côté d'elle. Il discutèrent un peu, enfin surtout lui. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez la rousse elle sourit avant de lui demander :

"-Et toi t'as pas besoin d'être raccompagné ?  
-Je suis fort moi j'ai pas besoin !  
-C'est ça c'est ça, se moqua-t-elle  
-Bon à lundi Akashi-san !  
-A lundi Kotaro-kun"

Elle le vit disparaitre à l'angle de la rue et entra dans la grande maison. Son frère se trouvait à la fenêtre avec un grand sourire.

"-Tu te fais raccompagner maintenant ?  
-Ça pose un quelconque problème à Monsieur ?  
-Pas le moins du monde  
-Ho allez je sais que t'es jaloux ! Tu peux le dire c'est pas grave hein !, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un câlin  
-Lei. Il y en a qui sont morts pour moins que ça  
-Mais pas moi !  
-Ne joues pas avec mes limites  
-Quelles limites frérot ?, lui dit Lei en lui ébouriffant les cheveux  
-Celles que tu viens de franchir  
-Oups ! Pas vu  
-Tch.."

Elle sourit et claqua une bise sonore sur la joue de son frère avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. N'importe qui serait mort à sa place, mais pas elle parce que, bien qu'il préfère mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, Akashi Seijuro aimait sa sœur même s'il ne l'avait retrouvé que récemment  
En effet Lei était née quand leurs parents s'aimaient encore mais ils s'étaient séparés peu de temps avant la naissance de Seijuro. Ils avaient alors décidé que la mère et la fille retourneraient vivre en Angleterre tandis que père et fils resteraient au Japon. Aucun des deux n'était au courant de l'existence de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'à l'âge de 13 ans Lei découvre son frère. Elle était directement entré en contact avec le rouge et il avait même fini par faire le déplacement pour assister au dernier match de basket de sa sœur. Ils avaient discutés, elle lui avait parlé de sa vie à Londres avec sa mère et son beau-père qu'elle ne supportait pas et lui lui avait raconter la vie au Japon. Seijuro avait même fini par lui proposer de venir habiter avec lui et son père. Elle avait accepté et, après avoir tout préparé, s'était envolé pour le retrouver, une semaine avant la rentrée scolaire. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait Lei savait que son frère tenait à elle. Elle attrapa son portable et lui envoyai un SMS

 **De : Lei  
** _Tu m'aimes quand même hein ? Moi je t'aime en tout cas !_

 **De : Seijuro-kun  
** _Tsss... Non_

 **De : Lei  
** _Je sais que tu m'aime sinon je serais déjà morte ET tu ne m'aurais jamais proposé de venir vivre ici. Allez dit le !_

 **De : Seijuro-kun  
** _Un peu._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

*Bon okay je l'avoue je me suis caler une petite référence à Harry Potter ni vu ni connu x)

* * *

 **(En voulant incruster Kotaro dans ce chapitre je me suis rendu compte que son nom de famille était Hayama, le prénom de la sœur de Kise.. Donc non ce n'est pas fait exprès mais j'avoue que ça me fait bien rire xD)**

 **Voilà ce chapitre est terminé !**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**  
 **Je suis désolé pour le Akashi un peu OOC**  
 **Akashi : Un peu ? Tu rigoles ? La prochaine fois je te tue.**  
 **-die-**

 **Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉ pour le tempsque j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre mais y'a eu pas mal de trucs qui se sont passés.**  
 **Mais suite à la demande (*tousse* harcèlement *tousse*) d'une amie je le post plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu.**  
 **Vous pouvez donc remercier (ou pas) l'Agent 002 :keur:**  
 **On se retrouve à la fin !**  
 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **POV Hayama**

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Enfin presque, aujourd'hui avait lieu le match d'entrainement entre Seirin et Kaijo. Kagami n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Kuroko avait bien dormi malgré les bavardages incessant de ses deux colocataires, Akemy et Kassie. Hayama elle avait peu dormi à cause de l'excitation de jouer contre son frère et son ami et ancienne coéquipière. A peine entré à Kaijo, une tornade bleu lui atterrit dessus.

"-Hayama-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !  
-Kassie-chan, doucement."

Elle se relevèrent et elle et Kise les accompagnèrent jusqu'au gymnase  
Le match commença sur un demi terrain avant que Kagami ne casse l'arceau avec l'un de ses dunks. La fin du premier quart temps fut sonnée. Kaijo menait 35 à 27. Hayama soupira. Son frère était plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Le match repris de plus belle. L'écart diminuait mais elle n'avait pas encore joué, ni Kassie d'ailleurs.

"-Kurokoooo !"

Kuroko venait de tomber. Il ne pouvait plus jouer.

"-Laissez moi m'en occuper coach  
-D'accord"

"Je vais te faire redescendre sur terre Ryo-chan" murmura-t-elle. Kassie rentra elle aussi. Le match repris. Personne ne voulait perdre. Il restait 5 minutes quand Kuroko est de nouveau rentré sur le terrain. En peu de temps Seirin remonta et réussi même à égaliser. 2 minutes, 91 à 93. 20 secondes 98 à 98. 10 secondes toujours égalité. 5 secondes. 3..2..1. Kagami marque. Seirin gagne, 100 à 98. Ils se saluèrent  
Kassie remarqua un homme aux cheveux verts qui se tenait sur le balcon, Midorima pensa-t-elle. Il était accompagné d'une fille ayant les mêmes cheveux verts que le shooter mais avec une mèche blonde. Elle portait des lunettes arrondies, une tenue 'rock' et avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

"-Kuroko-kun, tu sais qui est la fille avec Midorima-kun ?, demanda la blonde  
-C'est sa sœur jumelle, Aya. Elle était dans le même collège que nous mais ne faisait pas parti du club de basket, celui-ci étant réservé aux garçon. Malgré ça elle s'entrainait beaucoup en dehors des cours, avec ou sans nous. Elle est maintenant au lycée Shutoku, comme son frère, et à intégrer le club de basket  
-Ho je vois. Quel est son niveau ?  
-Quand nous sommes parti du collège elle était déjà très forte, presque le même niveau que la génération miracles mais la connaissant elle doit s'être entrainée pendant les vacances et être encore plus forte maintenant."

Hayama sourit, ça allait être intéressant.

* * *

 **POV Kassie**

Kassie n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle avait discuté jusqu'à 3 heures avec Akemy et n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil après tant elle était impatiente. Aujourd'hui elle allait jouer un match, amical certes, contre le frère de sa meilleure amie et colocataire, Kuroko Tetsuya et son amie depuis le collège, Hayama.

"-Ils arrivent quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand ?, s'impatienta-t-elle  
-Kassiecchi, calme toi ! Regarde, ils sont là."

La bleutée se retourna et aperçut en effet tout Seirin.

"-Hayama-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !, hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur elle  
-Kassie-chan, doucement"

Elles se relevèrent et Kassie et Kise guidèrent l'autre équipe jusqu'au gymnase  
Le match commença sur un demi-terrain avant que Kagami ne casse l'arceau. "Il est fort, je n'en attendait pas moins de la nouvelle lumière de Tetsu-kun." pense l'adolescente. La fin du premier quart temps fut sonné, Kaijo menait 35 à 27.

"-Essayez de conservez cette avance avant qu'ils fassent rentrer Hayama-chan, dit Kassie  
-Elle est si forte que ça Aomine-san ?, demanda Kasamatsu  
-C'est la sœur de Kise-kun. Au collège elle avait déjà un niveau pratiquement semblable à celui de son frère mais elle doit encore s'être entraînée. Elle est prête à tout pour réussir, ne la sous-estimez pas  
-Tu proposes quoi ?  
-Ils ne vont pas la laissé rentrer tout de suite alors essayez de conserver votre avance d'ici là, quand elle rentrera je jouerais aussi. Je connais bien son jeu, laissez la moi. Kise-kun tu t'occupe de ce Kagami, fait attention à lui, quelque chose me dit qu'il peut nous poser des problèmes. Les autres, restez comme ça. Je compte sur vous, pigé !? On ne dois pas perdre  
-Hai !"

Kassie sourit. Le match repris de plus belle. L'écart entre les deux équipes diminuait grâce à l'alliance Kagami-Kuroko  
Tout d'un coup, Kassie fronça les sourcils, Kuroko venait de tomber.

"-Kurokoooo !"

Sa tête était en sang, il ne pouvait plus jouer.

"-Coach ! Elle va rentrer, j'y vais"

Kassie rentra, en même temps qu'Hayama. "A nous deux Hayama-chan" pensa-t-elle. La match repris, personne ne voulait perdre  
Il restait 5 minutes quand Kuroko est de nouveau rentré sur le terrain. En peu de temps Seirin remonta et réussi même à égaliser. 2 minutes, 91 à 93. 20 secondes 98 à 98. 10 secondes toujours égalité. 5 secondes. 3..2..1. Kagami marque. Seirin gagne, 100 à 98. Ils se saluèrent.  
Kassie attendit que l'autre équipe reparte, en faisant un signe de main à ses amis avant de retourner dans le gymnase.

"-On avait pas le droit de perdre !, hurla-t-elle  
-Kassiecchi calme toi..b  
-Ouais ouais. Tu vas où ?  
-Voir Kurokocchi tu veux venir ?  
-Mouais, je m'entraine un peu et j'arrive  
-Okay je t'attends"

Kassie attrapa un ballon et tira à trois point, rentré. Elle fit ensuite quelques dunks mais abandonna bien vite, étant fatiguée par le match qu'ils venaient de jouer. Elle se doucha et se changea en vitesse avant de suivre Kise jusqu'à un restaurant. Elle vit Kuroko en sortir, elle le salua avant qu'il ne parte avec le blond. Peu après elle vit Hayama qui sortait à son tour.

"-Kassie-chan ? Tu sais où est Kuroko-kun ?  
-Hey ! Ouais il est partit avec ton frère  
-Okay, merci. Pourquoi t'es là au fait ?  
-Vous avez bien joué tout à l'heure, je voulais vous féliciter, répondit-elle  
-Merci, pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ?  
-Un peu mais ne t'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois ce sera nous les vainqueurs  
-J'aime te voir comme ça Kassie-chan mais je suis désolé de t'apprendre que Seirin ne perdra pas contre vous, contre personne d'ailleurs  
-On verra. En tout cas j'ai aimé jouer contre toi Hayama-chan, ça faisait longtemps, tu t'es pas mal améliorer  
-Merci, je te retourne le compliment."

Les deux filles sourirent.

"-La prochaine fois qu'on s'affrontera ça sera à l'inter-high  
-Hai. Tu t'es renseignée un peu sur les équipes qui y seront Hayama-chan ?  
-Oui. La plupart ne poseront pas trop de problème, néanmoins je me méfierais des joueurs comportant un membre de la génération des miracles  
-Bien sûr. Tâchez de ne pas perdre, je veux ma revanche  
-Perdre ? Quel est ce Pokémon ?"

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire jusqu'à ce que l'équipe de Seirin sorte du restaurant. Ils fixèrent Kassie sans oser parler.

"-Pourquoi t'es là toi ?, demanda Hyūga"

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais garda néanmoins son éternel sourire.

"-Je suis venue voir mon amie, ça pose un problème ?  
-N..Non  
-Hayama-chan j'espère que ton capitaine n'est pas comme ça avec tout le monde. Ça serait du suicide face à Lei-chan ou à son frère  
-Je sais. Au fait, on se voit quand déjà ?  
-T'as déjà oublier ? Demain baka  
-Ha oui c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que Lei-chan vient à la maison ce soir  
-Bah oui, baka, pour quoi d'autre elle viendrais à ton avis ?  
-Aucune idée haha !  
-Bon j'y vais, a demain !  
-A demain !"

Kassie partit en lui adressant un clin d'œil

* * *

 **POV Hayama (le retour)**

-De quoi vous parliez de vous voir toute les deux ?, demanda Izuki  
-On se retrouve avec deux autres amies du collège avant le début de l'inter-high  
-Des amies du collège ?  
-Oui. Moi, Kassie, Akemy Kuroko et Lei Akashi  
-Kuroko ?  
-Akashi ?  
-Ouais, c'est les sœurs des joueurs de la génération miracle, on s'est rencontré dans le club de basket au collège  
-Kuroko-kun a une sœur ? Ils ne nous en a jamais parlé. D'ailleurs où il est ?  
-Normal, elle vient juste de rentrer d'Angleterre et en plus je ne pense pas qu'il aime raconter sa vie privé. Il est partit avec Ryo-chan tout à l'heure d'après Kassie-chan  
-Ryo-chan ?  
-Kise-kun si vous préférez, vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?  
-Oui !  
-Okay. Kagami-kun tu viens avec moi, c'est pas une question  
-Hein mais pourquoi ?, demanda le rouge  
-Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser une jeune fille se promener toute seule à cette heure ?  
-Bon j'ai compris, j'arrive, souffla-t-il"

Hayama sourit. Ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de street basket le plus proche et virent Kuroko en train de parler avec Kise.

"-Vas-y Kagami-kun, je t'attends  
-Pff okay"

Kagami s'approcha d'eux. Pendant ce temps Hayama regardais les adolescents jouer sur le terrain. Quand elle vit d'autres s'approcher et jouer (pour récupérer le terrain) sans respecter les règles, elle décida d'intervenir. Apparemment Kuroko avait eu la même idée.

"-Pff un nain et une fille, vous ne faites pas le poids contre nous  
-Ha oui ? Alors vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à un match ?, demanda Hayama  
-5 contre 2 ?  
-Vous ne nous invitez même pas ?, dirent Kagami et Kise venant d'arriver  
-On peut les battre sans vous Ryo-chan, Kagami-kun, bouda Hayama  
-Même, je veux jouer  
-D'accord 5 contre 4 ça me va, dit le gars en face, même si je doute que le nain et la fille soient d'une grande utilité  
-Vraiment ? Je propose donc que Tetsu-kun et moi commencions, vous nous rejoindrez après Ryo-chan, Kagami-kun., dit Hayama  
-J'ai pas vraiment le choix je suppose., répondit Kise, bon d'accord  
-En place !, hurla Hayama "

Les 5 gars se mirent en place tandis qu'Hayama faisait rebondir le ballon. Elle dribbla, passa deux joueurs sans difficulté avant d'envoyer la balle vers un joueur de l'équipe adverse.

 _"-Baka"_

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde qui continua de courir jusqu'au panier. Au moment où l'adolescent allait attraper la balle, celle-ci dévia par on ne sait quel sortilège (un sortilège qui s'appelle Kuroko bien-sûr) et la jeune fille l'attrapa et dunka. Le match continua, Hayama enchainant les paniers et Kuroko les passes.

"-Vous voyez même 2 contre 5 on vous fait la misère, sourit-elle  
-Kise-san, je ne me sent pas bien, je vais me reposer  
-Okay. Kagami-kun, Ryo-chan, venez !"

Les deux adolescents entrèrent sur le terrain et le match repris. Il se finit enfin sur un score de 105 à 24, leurs adversaires complètement lessivés, étalés par-terre.

"-Jolie match sœurette !  
-Merci, tu joue pas mal toi non plus. Bon on ferait mieux de rentrer avant de se faire tuer par Riko-san  
-Tu as raison  
-Bordel Kuroko arrête d'apparaitre de nul part !, cria l'adolescente  
-Au revoir Kise-kun  
-A plus Ryo-chan  
-Au revoir Kurokocchi, a tout à l'heure Hayamacchi"

Les trois adolescent partirent rejoindre leur coach avant de rentrer.

* * *

 **Vualà c'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiiin (de ce chapitre hein)**  
 **J'espère que vous avez aimé**

 **Ce chapitre me sert à introduire un nouveau personnage, Aya Midorima, qui sera peut-être importante pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore mais je pense que il y a moyen de faire un truc pas mal avec elle.**

 **Par contre dans ce chapitre je n'ai pas parlé d'Akemy ni de Lei (elle sont juste mentionnées mais on a pas leur point de vue). Gomen, gomen, gomen (Sakurai's mode mdr) je vous promet de me rattraper avec la suite !**

 **Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors, pour me rattraper de l'absence de Lei et Akemy dans le chapitre précédent je vais leur faire un petit chapitre qu'à elle deux.**  
 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**  
 **On se retrouve à la fin, enjoy !**

* * *

 **POV Akemy**

Akemy n'était pas en cours. Bon ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais là elle n'était pas en cours et elle s'ennuyait. Kuroko et Hayama avaient un match contre Kassie (et Kise), Aomine dormait sur le toit et elle n'était pas sûre de ressortir vivante si elle le réveillait, Momoi était soit en cours soit entrain de bosser sur les futurs entrainements de l'équipe (donc mieux valait ne pas la déranger) et Lei était on ne sait trop où, sûrement en cours, et puis elle habitait trop loin pour qu'elles se voient. Bref Akemy s'ennuyait et elle n'avait personne avec qui passer le temps. Tant pis, elle ferait sans. Elle sortit du lycée et se dirigea vers le cente ville. Elle s'arrêta boire un verre dans un bar avant de se demander si elle avait encore le temps d'assister au match de ces amies (et de son frère mais apparemment Kuroko était aussi transparent dans l'esprit de sa sœur). Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le gymnase elle croisa un adolescent, brun, d'environ 16 ans qui conduisait une sorte 'pousse-pousse'. Elle sourit. 'Ce garçon n'est pas comme les autres', pensa-t-elle. Elle décida donc d'aller lui parler. Akemy sauta dans la charrette en riant.

"-Salut !  
-Hein ? T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je m'appelle Akemy Kuroko, enchantée !  
-Kuroko ? Shin-chan m'a parlé d'un gars qui s'appelle comme ça..  
-Ton ami te parle de mon frère ?  
-Ouais ! Ils jouaient ensemble au collège !  
-Ho super ! Sinon, tu m'as pas dit, tu t'appelles comment ?  
-Ha oui c'est vrai, je suis Takao Kazunari, mais appel moi Kazunari  
-J'aime bien ton prénom  
-C'est vrai ?  
-Ouaip. Dit moi Kazunari-kun, tu vas où ?  
-J'étais censé accompagner Shin-chan et sa sœur au match de basket entre Seirin et Kaijo mais ils m'ont planté parce que ça n'allait pas assez vite. Méchant Shin-chan !  
-Ho je vois, ris Akemy  
-Mais dit moi Akemy-chan, je peux t'appeler Akemy-chan hein ?, Pourquoi t'es pas au match ? D'après Shin-chan ton frère joue non ? Tu ne devrais pas aller le voir ? Ou alors c'est que tu n'aime pas le basket ?  
-Wow doucement les question ! Non, j'aime beaucoup le basket mais Tetsu-kun n'aime pas vraiment que j'assiste à ses match  
-C'est vrai ? Tu aimes le basket ?  
-Oui, pas toi ?br /-Si j'adore ! Je suis même dans l'équipe de mon lycée !  
-Vraiment ? Tu es à quel lycée ?  
-Shūtoku et toi ?  
-Tōō. J'espère qu'on pourra s'affronter à l'inter-high  
-Moi aussi !  
-Ça te dis un petit 1Vs1 un de ces quatre Kazu-kun ?  
-Oui pourquoi pas ! Attends je te passe mon numéro pour qu'on puisse s'organiser ça !  
-Nickel ! A bientôt alors !  
/-Tu t'en vas déjà ?, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse  
-On est arrivé au gymnase, le match est presque fini, je pense que ton ami ne devrait pas tarder. Et puis je dois moi aussi aller saluer une amie  
-D'accord, c'était sympa de te parler, a bientôt Akemy-chan !  
-A bientôt Kazu-kun !"

Akemy sauta du 'pousse-pousse' et courut jusqu'au gymnase. Elle attendit que les deux équipes sortent pour aller voir Hayama et la féliciter.

"-J'ai pas pu voir le match mais je suis sûre que t'étais géniale !  
-Merci Akemy-chan ! Tu vas pas voir Kassie-chan ?  
-Elle est pas très bien pour l'instant, elle doit se remettre de sa première défaite, je la verrais ce spor  
-D'acc ! T'es prête pour l'inter-high toi ?  
-Au top ! Toi aussi je suppose ?  
-Bien sûr !  
-Rendez-vous là bas alors !?  
-Hai."

La bleuté salua son amie avant de repartir en sautillant jusqu'à chez elle. Elle s'affala sur son lit, épuisée (en même temps on avait pas idée de 'courir-sauter' comme un farfadet des bois tout le long du trajet depuis Kaijo). Elle entendit un grognement depuis la chambre voisine, Aomine.

"-Akemy c'est toi ?  
-Comme si ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre  
-T'as raison. On va au maji burger ? J'ai la dalle  
-Okay j'arrive !"

La fille c'était relevée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "tarte aux prunes" et se tenait déjà devant l'As de la GdM. Les deux adolescents se redirent donc au fast-food. Ils commandèrent une trentaine de burger chacun et se livrèrent à un 'concours de bouffe'. Ils terminèrent exæquo.

"-Hé bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Akemy se fasse presque battre à ce stupide jeu."

* * *

 **POV Lei**

Lei était fatiguée, elle avait encore moins dormi que d'habitude. Elle soupira pour, au moins, la 52ème fois depuis le début du cours ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son frère. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa tête sur sa main. L'heure semblait passer à la vitesse d'un escargot paraplégique dépressif (oui carrément). Elle décida donc de passer le temps qui lui restait dans cette 'sale maudite' à réfléchir. Elle sortit une feuille et écrivit en haut, 'Le pingouins ont-ils des genoux ?' (question existentielle pour notre rousse). Elle savait qu'il lui suffisait de regarder sur internet pour connaître la réponse mais elle préférais réfléchir par elle même avant, quitte à se tromper. Bon ça n'était encore jamais arrivé pour l'instant mais on ne sait jamais. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute elle parvint à la conclusion que oui, ils en avaient. Discrètement, elle sortit son téléphone pour vérifier sur internet. Nouveau regard noir de la part de son frère, nouveau soupir de l'adolescente. Elle ouvrit internet et en quelques clics elle vérifia ce qu'elle pensait. Encore une fois elle ne s'était pas tromper.* Elle sourit. Elle patienta encore 5 minutes en faisant des boulettes de papiers (qu'elle jetait parfois sur les élèves, y compris sur son frère). Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre elle attrapa ses affaires et fut dehors en moins d'une demi seconde. Elle attendit son frère. Celui-ci sortit au bouts de deux loooooongues minutes.

"-Lei  
-Sei-kun ?  
-À quoi tu joues ?  
-À rien pourquoi ?  
-Tss... Je te préviens c'est la dernière fois, la prochaine, tu aura à faire à moi."

La rousse baissa la tête qu'il redressa de la pointe de ses ciseaux.

"-Bon okay j'ai un peu exagéré, sorry, mais je m'ennuyais"

L'adolescent eu un rictus amusé

"-Bref ! Si je t'ai attendu c'est parce que..  
-Tu ne voulais pas mourir ?  
-Aussi mais pas que  
-Quoi d'autre ?  
-Ce soir je dors chez une amie à Tokyo, je ne serais sûrement pas de retour avant demain  
-D'accord, de toute façon j'ai quelques courses à faire demain  
-Y'a entrainement ce soir ?  
-Non  
-D'acc alors j'y vais, à demain !  
-A demain Lei."

La jeune fille partit en courant et sortit du lycée. Il était déjà 17h, elle ne voulait pas arrivé trop tard. Elle monta dans le train et trois heures plus tard arriva à la gare de Tokyo. Elle avait faim et ne voulait pas déranger son amie pour manger. Elle se dirigea donc vers le fast-food le plus proche. À peine entrée, elle reconnut une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et s'approcha. Elle observa son ancienne coéquipière se livrer à un concours pour voir qui pourrait manger sa tonne de burger le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement le garçon qui l'accompagnait mais à ses cheveux bleus et sa peau mate elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'Aomine Daiki, l'As de la GdM, qui était dans la même équipe que son frère au collège. Une fois leur ridicule petit jeu terminé, Lei s'approcha de leur table.

"-Hé bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Akemy se fasse presque battre à ce stupide jeu.  
-Lei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je suis venue voir Hayama-chan. Qui est ce gars ?  
-Salut je m'appel Aomine Daiki, je suis le meilleur joueur de basket au monde  
-Surtout celui avec le pire égo, répondit Akemy"

La rouge esquissa un sourire

"-Je m'appel Lei. Akashi Lei. Ça te dis quelque chose ?  
-T'as un lien de parenté avec ce démon ?  
Parle moins fort. Je soupçonne mon frère d'avoir placé de quoi nous espionner dans tout le pays., rit-elle"

En effet, la réponse d'Akashi ne se fit pas prier. Une paire de ciseau vint s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière Aomine./p

"-Comment ton frère arrive à faire ça Lei-chan ?  
-Je n'en sait absolument rien., soupira-t-elle, Sinon, ça vous dérange si je m'assoit ici ?  
-Non pas du tout. On allait justement recommandé des trucs, tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Un burger s'il-te-plait  
-Okay  
-Merci"

Les trois adolescents discutèrent encore une demi heure.

"-Je vais devoir y aller, il est tard Hayama-chan doit m'attendre  
-Je comprends, à demain Lei-chan  
-À demain Akemy-chan, Aomine-kun.."

Elle se pencha et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent sourire le basané avant de s'en aller. La rousse arriva chez son amie peu de temps après. Elle sonna et ce fut le frère de celle-ci qui lui ouvrit

"-Salut Akashicchi ! Entre ! Hayamacchi est à l'étage  
-Merci Kise-kun  
-De rien, si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu me dis, on va pas déranger Hayamacchi  
-Bien entendu"

Lei monta l'escalier et toqua à la porte de la chambre de la blonde.

"-Entre miss !"

Lei entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

"-Ça va être cool demain  
-Oui"

Les deux filles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à 1 heure du matin.

* * *

 _*Oui oui les pingouins ont vraiment des genoux, j'ai vérifier_

* * *

 **Voilà ce nouveau chapitre est terminé !**  
 **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire**  
 **'fin voilà dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Après longtemps à attendre voici enfin le chapitre 6 que vous attendiez tous !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 **On se retrouve à la fin**

* * *

 **BIP BIP BIP**

Tiens, Hayama ne se rappelais pas avoir mis son réveil. Elle regarda son portable mais il semblait que ce n'était pas lui qui sonne. Elle regarda alors sa voisine en train d'attraper péniblement son téléphone. Lei décrocha et mis le haut parleur.

"-Allo, fit-elle d'une voix endormi  
-Lei-chan, t'es avec Hayama-chan, dit Akemy  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-2 euros qu'on les a réveillées, dit une voix qui semblait appartenir à Kassie  
-Tenu !  
-Désolé Akemy-chan mais elle a raison, rit Hayama  
-Et merde ! Vous êtes pas possible !  
-On sait, vous êtes toujours chez vous ?  
-Nope, on vous attends en bas, grouillez vous !  
-On arrive, soupira Lei avant de raccrocher"

Elles se levèrent donc, se préparèrent en quatrième vitesse, en descendant l'escalier elles virent leurs deux amies dans le salon qui discutaient avec Ryota.

"-Hey Akemy-chan, hey Kassie-chan !  
-Salut Hayama-chan, Lei-chan !  
-Bonjour les filles  
-On y va ?  
-Oui, à plus tard Kise-kun  
-A ce soir Ryo-chan !  
-Salut les filles !"

Les quatres amies sortirent et commencèrent à marcher dans les rues.

* * *

 **POV Nansei**

Cette journée promettais d'être bien pourrie.. Nansei était de sortie, déjà rien que ça c'était exceptionnel, et particulièrement ennuyant pour elle. En plus de ça, il fallait qu'elle soit avec son frère. Elle l'aimait hein, ce n'étais pas le problème mais être dehors avec Sakurai Ryo, ça épuisait toutes ses forces. Mais en plus il fallait aussi qu'elle se coltine l'As de Too, j'ai nommé le "grand" Aomine Daiki. Elle en avait marre, réellement. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle et s'affaler devant Netflix avec un chocolat chaud et des cookies, le bonheur. Mais en attendant elle était obligé de rester avec eux. Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand elle percuta quelqu'un et qu'elle tomba.

"-Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas !  
-C'est vous qui ne regardiez pas votre chemin.  
-Je pense pas être la seule fautive non baka !  
-Dé..désolé, bredouilla son frère  
-Pourquoi tu t'excuse toi encore ?, soupira-t-elle, c'est le nain qui te fait peur ?  
-Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça Nansei, ce type c'est Akashi  
-Merci Ahomine, sans toi je ne l'aurais jamais su !  
-Tu le savais ? T'es suicidaire ou quoi ?, répondit ce dernier  
-Pfff, il peux faire quoi au pire ?"

Elle se reçu un coup de ciseau dans la joue qu'elle esquiva à peine mais ne parut pas ressentir la douleur. Pourtant une entaille plutôt profonde se formait déjà et du sang coulait.

"-Dé..désolé Nansei, tu saigne  
-Ha oui merde, j'avais pas vu.  
-Mais sérieux t'as rien sentit ?, fit le métis plus que choqué  
-Nope, je suis atteinte d'analgésie congénitale* donc son truc de se faire respecter par la douleur ça sert à que dalle, répondit la jeune fille"

Akashi fronça les sourcils, cette fille l'intriguais mais en même temps il se sentait offenser par ses propos et ses technique d'intimidation classique n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, il fallait qu'il règle ça au plus vite. Mais pour le moment il avait un rendez-vous et hors de question d'arriver en retard, il pris donc congé des trois lycéens de Too et s'en alla.

"-Whaou Nansei ! T'es la première qui ose tenir tête à Akashi !, souffla Aomine quand celui-ci fut assez loin  
-Ha bon ? Vous êtes tous aussi faible que ça ?  
-Tu risquera de le payer la prochaine fois que tu le verras.  
-Rien à battre  
-T'es taré !  
-Je sais, bon je rentre cette journée ma soulé, bye !  
-On te raccompagne !  
-Si vous voulez, souffla-t-elle"

Ils prirent donc la direction de chez elle.

* * *

 **POV Akemy**

Il commençait à se faire tard, les filles raccompagnèrent donc Lei à la gare avant de raccompagner Hayama chez elle puis Kassie et Akemy rentrèrent chez elles. Elles avaient passé l'après midi à parler de tout et de rien, de se rappeler des vieux souvenirs et à se raconter leur nouvelle situation, elles étaient épuisées et souhaitaient rentrer au plus vite afin de dormir. Mais le chemin du retour ne passa pas exactement comme prévu, pour le pire mais surtout pour le meilleur...

Les deux amies étaient sur le chemin du retour quand elles croisèrent le frère de Kassie accompagné de Sakurai Ryo qu'Akemy connaissait car il faisait partie de son équipe et d'une autre fille, superbe. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs, bruns et blonds, des yeux verts absolument magnifiques et des formes là où il le fallait. Elle portait un croc top violet pâle et une jupe bordeaux. Akemy voulu s'arrêter pour saluer ses amis mais elle s'arrêta quand elle les vit rentrer tous les trois dans une grande maison en rigolant. La bleuté ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentit la colère monter en elle, bien vite remplacé par de la tristesse. Elle se sentait minuscule, ridicule à côté de cette fille. Elle était trop grande, trop grosse, elle n'avait pas assez de forme, elle n'avait pas un beau visage ni de beaux cheveux. Elle se sentait minable, comme une moins que rien. Kassie, elle appela son frère pour qu'il les raccompagne. Quand Akemy vis le bleuté se diriger vers elles, elle s'enfui, elle courut, sans savoir où elle allait, elle voulait juste partir le plus loin possible d'eux, de lui.

"-Elle a quoi ?, demanda Daiki à sa sœur  
-Aucune idée, répondit cette dernière en haussant les épaules"

Akemy courrait, elle était épuisée mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Fuir, partir, loin, encore, toujours plus loin. Elle ne s'arrêta que quand elle ne parvint plus à respirer. Elle se courba et cracha une gerbe de sang qui tâcha son jean.

"Génial, pensa-t-elle"

Elle resta immobile plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'il fallut à son cœur pour reprendre son rythme normal. Elle regarda où elle était. Ses pas l'avait inconsciemment menés à un terrain de street basket. Elle s'assit sur un banc et pleura un peu. Ensuite elle s'allongea, mis son manteau en guise de couverture et s'endormit. Quand elle s'éveilla il était là, il faisait rebondir une balle et enchaînait les paniers. Elle regarda l'heure, 2h56, que faisait-il ici à cette heure là ? Elle reçu la balle et la lui renvoya avant de demander :

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-Je pourrais te poser la même question  
-Mais j'ai demander avant, alors ?  
-Alors à 23heures t'étais toujours pas à l'appart donc j'suis partit te chercher  
-Sorry je dormais  
-Ouais j'ai vu ça, t'es complètement folle, dormir dehors alors qu'il fait à peine 2 degrés  
-Tu peux parler t'es en T-shirt  
-La faute à qui ?"

En effet, c'est elle qui avait sa veste. Elle la lui lança, il l'attrapa, lui balança la balle de basket et elle fit quelques paniers pendant qu'il mettais sa veste.

"-Tu fous quoi ici toi d'ailleurs ?  
-Besoin d'être seul  
-Raté  
-La faute à qui ?  
-Pff, aller grouille ton cul on rentre, je me les gèle moi.  
-Rentre tout seul, j'reste ici  
-Fais pas ta gamine !  
-Je fais ma gamine si je veux déjà !  
-Tsss...  
-Héééééé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Non, non, je te jure pose moi Aho !  
-Nope, tu rentres !  
-Non j'ai pas envie ! Pose moi Aho je rigole pas ! Pose moi ! Pose moi ! Pose moi !  
-T'es chiante un peu. Non je te pose pas, je te ramène à l'appart  
-Non mais je veux pas moi ! Laisse moi ! Putain t'es pas sérieux ! Pose moi je te dis ! Aho enfoiré !  
-La ferme un peu, tu vas réveiller tout le quartier !  
-Je la ferme si tu me pose !  
-Si je te pose tu vas surtout retourner dormir au terrain, j'ai pas pris l'option babysitter, encore moins si je dois me les geler !  
-Mais Aho enfoiré !  
-Y'a pas de mais ! On a encore minutes avant de rentrer, je te préviens je t'entends je te bâillonne !  
-Pas juste, souffla-t-elle"

Mais elle consentit à l'écouter parce qu'elle savait qu'il était vraiment capable de le faire.

"-Dit Daiki  
-Akemy, je t'ai dit quoi ?  
-Nan s'teu plait, j'veux juste te poser une question et après je la boucle promis  
-Si tu veux, vas-y  
-Tu sais pourquoi je suis partit tout à l'heure ?  
-Nope pourquoi ?  
-Non rien, laisse  
-T'es chiante toi  
-Ouais j'sais  
-Dit moi pourquoi allez !  
-Nan !  
-Putain t'es une gamine en plus d'être une chieuse toi !  
-Bah vas voir ta pute elle est pas chiante elle  
-De quoi tu parle ?  
-Vas-y la ferme ! Pose moi, je rentre à pied  
-Non !  
-Pose moi ou je te casse les couilles, au sens propre, je te jure que je peux le faire j'ai les pieds à la bonne hauteur en plus !  
-T'es chiante, c'est bon je te pose t'es contente !  
-Oui ! Salut !  
-Hé tu vas où ?  
-A l'appart !  
-Attends moi !  
-Non, fous moi la paix abruti, hurla-t-elle."

Aomine se figea sur place, depuis quand Akemy criait aussi fort ? Et il comprit.

"Putain fais chier !"

Il se mis à courir après l'adolescente. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle avait presque atteint la porte de l'appartement, elle était en pleure.

"-Laisse moi Aho !  
-T'es chiante comme fille un peu  
-Oui c'est bon je sais tu me l'a déjà dit, laisse moi passer maintenant je veux rentrer !  
-Non  
-T'as dit quoi ?  
-J'ai dit non.  
-Laisse moi passer bordel !  
-Cris pas !  
-Je cris si je veux  
-Ta gueule, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser"

C'était un baiser très court mais Akemy compris, c'est pour ça qu'elle était triste tout à l'heure

"-Baka !  
-Je sais, rigola Aomine  
-Et la fille de toute à l'heure ?  
-Nansei ? C'est la sœur de Ryo, c'est une pote  
-Mouais  
-Je te jure, dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'innocence  
-Et comment je peux en être sûr ? Si ça se trouve tu sort avec elle aussi et..  
-Je t'aime  
-tu fais juste semblant, attends quoi ?  
-Me fais pas répéter  
-S'il te plait, je suis pas sûre d'avoir entendu  
-T'es chiante, j'ai dis que je t'aimais abruti  
-Je.. que... te..  
-Erreur 404 cerveau not found  
-Haha fous toi de ma gueule  
-C'est ce que je fais  
-Abruti, moi aussi au fait  
-Toi aussi quoi ?  
-T'es chiant  
-Je sais ! alors, toi aussi quoi ?  
-Moi aussi je t'aime baka !  
-Haha, allez bonne nuit crevette !  
-Crevette ?  
-Oui  
-Dans ce cas bonne nuit heu... haricot vert, enfin bleu du coup  
-Ton cerveau est vraiment partit en vacances en fait !  
-La ferme l'haricot !  
-Si tu veux, allez à demain  
-A demain"

Ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre respective, cependant au bout de 10 minutes Akemy, ne réussissant pas à trouver le sommeil entra dans celle de l'adolescent.

"-J'arrive pas à dormir, j'peux squatter ton lit ?  
-Pas chiante cette enfant, allez viens  
-Yes merci !  
-Tss, bonne nuit  
-Toi aussi"

* * *

 _*C'est une maladie. Les personnes atteintes d'analgésie congénitale ne ressentent pas la douleur_

* * *

 **Mer** **ci d'avoir lu  
** **Je suis désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre  
** **J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé !  
** **Nansei est une idée de _biankaskelling_ , donc merci à elle !**

 **Review ?**


End file.
